Finally Whole
by YH
Summary: A life changing surgery changed his life in more than one way.


_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
_

He needed her as he had never needed anyone before. She had let him down in the past, thinking others would be there for him, by allowing other people to take precedence. But not this time and never again in the future. She was there for him 24/7 and he needed to know that and she needed to show not just with words, but with actions and there was no time like the present to get started.

How had it gotten to this point? How had she allowed them to drift so far apart? How had she not noticed the difference? From the day he surprisingly walked into her life, during one of the worst periods ever she had known he was different. Though their backgrounds were worlds apart she knew there was something she could give him that no one else could, the joy of unadulterated laughter. A care-freeness that she knew he had never experienced; and somewhere along the way she had fallen hopelessly in love and found herself making a pledge to protect him and be there for him at all costs. She had broken that vow. He had desperately needed her even if he never would admit to wanting her and never would admit to needing her. And where was she- - involved in someone else's business.

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

She was ready for the upcoming battle mentally and emotionally and what a battle it would be. He was raised to keep his own counsel and just as he started to emerge from that the people who he had begun to trust let him down so much he'd retreated back inside himself. Recently she had seen him reemerging and her heart rejoiced, yet with another crushing blow would he retreat again never to allow anyone in again? No. Hell no. She was here to prevent it from happening due to their history, his background, he would say he didn't need her- - though she would know he would be dying to say - - he didn't want her, but his manners would prevent him from saying that. She was prepared even for the rejection, but he had no idea how tough her hide was. She was here and wasn't going anywhere. She would overlook the polite slights, the glares which he did well but didn't have the penetration like his father, and the silence. She had a backpack full of books so she could read when the silence started to get to her. The hesitance to trust, to believe in her, would be the hardest things to overcome, but she had the tenaciousness of a pit bull her older brother had said many-a-times. This would be the fight of her life, but it was a fight worth stepping in the ring for and one she intended to win by a KO.

 _These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

Voices. No, a single voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it immediately. It was relentless and never ending. Any other time, it might have annoyed him, but now- - now he found it comforting. It gave him something to hold on to and he desperately needed that now. There it was again that voice. Whenever he came to, it was there. He had no sense of day or night, but he knew that voice never left him. Things were not completely clear, but before the voice he had felt there was nothing to come back for, but the voice- - the voice- - was always there.

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

The doctors assured her there was nothing wrong and her brain knew that, but her heart worried. She had been by his side for over a week and nothing. He hadn't gripped her hand, blinked, nothing. Yes, he was recovering from major surgery. Yes, he had been put in a coma for his own good to give his body a chance to heal, but the doctors had lessened the drugs. Why wasn't he awake now? She needed to make amends. He needed for her to make amends. She couldn't lose him now. She could not. So, she picked up the latest edition of _The USA Today_ and started to read to him. This way he could wake-up suitably informed on what was going on in the world.

 _You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
_

The sadness got to him. The voice wasn't its usual animated self. He heard sniffling. His male instincts roared to life. What was wrong? Who had hurt the voice? Whoever it was would rue the day they were born. Using a scratchy and rough voice, he asked, "Wrong?"

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
_

She gasped. He talked. He was awake. "Don't talk let me get you some water," she commanded.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the blotchy nose, the red eyes, the mounds of used tissues, and the tears. "Wrong?" he asked again this time with more force and volume.

"Here eat these ice chips while I lift your bed."

The cool chips were refreshing and soothed his parched throat, but it didn't distract him from the main question. "Wrong?" he demanded though still weak.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she finally repeated.

He nodded.

"Nothing now, silly."

The look he gave her said he didn't believe her.

 _You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Ah, the haughty look was back already. Yes, he was on the road to recovery. Silently, she thanked God. She had had her moments when she thought she would never see that look again. "I was worried about you. Sixty days. Two months, you've laid here in a coma. Then another sixty sometimes becoming semi-conscious but never completely waking up. You better be glad I buy Miss Clairol number fifty-eight by the dozens or else you would have had a heart attack when you saw a grey-haired lady sitting next to your bed. Which you would have deserved, worrying me like you did.

Sipping from the bendable straw she put at his lips, he wondered why she was here. Out of all the people, which granted were few, he could have imagined at his beside he never would have thought her.

"Did you have enough?"

He nodded, letting his voice rest now that he knew she was okay.

Putting the glass down, she turned back to him. "I need to talk to you, but you have to remain silent until I finish, okay?"

He nodded slowly wondering what she had to say to him.

 _It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining_

"I love you. Somewhere along the path to building a relationship, I fell madly in love with you and made a vow to protect you, to be there for you; but I wasn't and I haven't been. You've been drowning and I've been in a rowboat saving everyone but you. You should have been the first person I helped aboard, but I allowed myself to get distracted and blinded and for that I can never apologize enough to you." She put a finger to his opening mouth. "No talking. My loyalties were divided, I thought she needed me, but you need me more. I focused on her when she has a host of people to care for her, but what about you? Who was there for you? I should have been. She would have wanted me to be there for you. So I want to apologize and tell you nothing like this will ever happen again. I know it will take time for you to believe me and trust. But please know, I won't allow walls to build up between us again. I'm so very, very sorry."

The dark-haired man was astounded by her confession and apology. He had once again grossly underestimated her, something his father had cautioned him against. He was touched that she cared- - or in her words loved him- - enough to do this. He wanted to tell her no apology was necessary, yet a part of him had expected more of her even when he pretended he didn't. "I forgive you."

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end_

"Thank you so much. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will gladly accept it and now we can move forward," she said, with tears in her eyes. "To answer your question that's my suite," she answered, pointing to the closed door on the opposite side of the room. "I was sleeping on a cot next to your bed. The kids were in sleeping bags and I thought this is crazy. And voila with a nice donation magically the guest suite appeared. It's nothing fancy, but I could warm food Mom made for the kids and we could have dinner in here with you or at the dining room table, which would still allow us to hear you if you needed us. Keith and Ross played their Play Station 3 on your TV; somehow they are always able to beat you." The petite woman giggled.

She moved into the hospital? How long had he been, for the lack of a better word, gone? "How long- -"

"Four months."

Four months? He had been four months since he had initially entered the hospital for brain surgery.

"You obviously needed the rest," she teased. Seeing the teasing wasn't working, she dropped her smile. "I know this is a lot to take in so let me give it all to you at once. Yes, I temporarily moved in here, but I permanently moved into your home. That place was too big for just you and your son. My kids love it. Absolutely love it. I had to practically dump a bucket of water on Keith to get him out of bed in the mornings, but since he discovered you had an indoor pool"- - she paused - - "he's up before me swimming and eating scones. Kimberly is having a ball mothering the baby. I can't get Ross out of the game room. And Natalie can't stay out of the stables. She personally oversees your horse's grooming and is learning to groom the horses herself. Your physical therapist says riding again will do wonders for you."

In the past, he had enjoyed spending time with her four multi-racial children, whom she adopted from foster care. Despite their tumultuous beginnings, he had seen how her love, patience, understanding, forgiveness, and thinking outside of the box had preformed miracles in the foursomes' lives.

"I opened an account in both of our names for my rent- - don't give me that look. I have to feel as if I'm contributing something. But with you being you, I'm sure you'll just invest it and the kids will be multi-millionaires before they turn eighteen. Anyway, I think we drifted so far apart because we forgot the most important thing- - family."

His father had been correct; following her lines of conversation took a concerted effort.

 _Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

"He's awake," she yelled.

An older couple and two dark-haired men emerged from the adjoining room.

"You remember, your other set of grandparents, the non-murderous, time machine building grandparents, Jason and Barbara Vining."

"It's good to see you back with us, son," Jason Vining stated with a huge smile.

"I'm glad I finally get to see those brown eyes. You look more and more like your mother. And Spencer is a doll," Barbara Vining concurred, patting her eldest grandson's leg.

Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine nodded. He had met Barbara and Jason previously, but did not know them well.

"And this handsome man you've seen on MTV and VH1- -"

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

Amy Vining rolled her eyes. "This is your Uncle Blackie, live and in person."

"Glad to finally meet you in person," Blackie greeted.

Nikolas nodded, seeing the death glare his aunt was giving him; he felt it would be prudent not to use his voice. He had made contact with Blackie when he had discovered Courtney was a big fan. Blackie had generously sent merchandise and front row concert tickets and backstage passes for Courtney and her girlfriends. Spencer's mother had had the time of her life and hadn't stopped talking about Blackie for months.

"And this other handsome man is Port Charles' newest ADA Rick Webber, Junior."

The other tall, fit, dark-haired man spoke with a surprisingly booming voice, "Pleased to meet you."

The prince nodded again.

"You need your family around. Alexis, Kristina, and Molly have moved back in. So Wyndermere will be overrun with children, laughter, arguments, and most importantly love. Okay, now skedaddle the patient needs to rest," the registered nurse ordered.

Obeying the petite blonde, his uncles and grandparents bid him adieu and went back to the other room, closing the door behind them.

"Nikolas, I want you to know you and Spencer will never be alone again. I know losing Courtney, Laura, Emily, and Stefan has been devastating. Life changing. And I know it won't happen overnight, but I want you to know we can share your pain. We're here for you as I know you'll be there for us. Leslie is going to move in full-time along with Lucky. We can help him when he has Jake and Cameron. I'm trying to convince Dad to retire; right now he's on a leave of absence. But being around Spencer, Natalie, Kimberly, Ross, Keith, Molly, Kristina, Jake, and Cameron is going a long way to make him and Mom permanent residents on Spoon Island. I would have asked Sam to move in, but one look at either of my brothers and I would have killed the ho. And your little sister is out of control, and the last thing she needed was a ho roaming the halls. But with Leslie Lu back under an adult eye she'll snap back into shape. I've already signed her up for some college courses; her days of doing nothing and living off of your money are over. And maybe in the near future, Dara Jensen will be making visits out to Wyndermere. You should see the way Blackie is eyeing her when he sees her around the hospital. I told her taking the job as hospital counsel would change her life. She would make a great sister-in-law, maybe then I could actually see my brother. Can you imagine what their kids would sound like and look like?! Drop dead gorgeous and musical prodigies. I can't wait. Don't you think Maxie would be great for RJ? She'd shake him up which he needs because he can be a bit stuffy. Also…" the blonde continued on.

Nikolas hid his smile as he laid back and listened to his aunt go on and on. She was right. He needed this. It came much later than he had ever imagined or rather hoped to imagine, but finally he was getting the family he had always wished for. It saddened him Emily, Laura, and Stefan were not here to be a part of it. As Amy prattled on, he knew at times she would get on his nerves and he would occasionally say a sharp word, but he knew that she would always have his back. His Aunt Amy was one of a kind.

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
_


End file.
